


Something is in the air tonight, do you feel it too?

by entertheworld



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entertheworld/pseuds/entertheworld
Summary: Hope goes to visit Lizzie, things take a turn.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	1. Bad energy

**Author's Note:**

> Hizzie will rise, there i said it.

Lizzie could sense that something was off. She had sensed it all day from the moment she woke. She had looked up at the sky that formed dark clouds and it was like a huge cover that swept over mystic falls. But not wanting to sound paranoid to anyone she didn't say anything. That evening Lizzie was in her room with a book in hand and earphones plugged into her ears. Josie wasn’t in their room, her life had been turned upside down again just a few days ago. Lizzie hated that her sister was suffering but knew she needed the space for now until she was ready to talk. 

Lizzie had been tired all day for whatever reason and had stayed inside all day because of it and it was only six but she could easily fall asleep at any moment. She was still trying to process the fact that Sebastian was indeed a real person, or vampire. Either way she hadn't thought much of him the past few days. Her thoughts consumed by a certain red headed girl. 

Lizzie couldn't understand her own feelings. Before Hope had been erased from her memories Lizzie and her were building a friendship and during that time period Lizzie felt as though Hope's glances lingered for a few beats too long, and Lizzie knew that her eyes often drifted over to her whenever they were in the same space. It was strange. To go from disliking someone so strongly to let all that drop from her shoulders and look at Hope in a different way. Lizzie worried more about her, thought of her all too much, and when she was next to Lizzie she felt what was like a charge between them. But Lizzie could also be imaging the whole thing. She did tend to read too much into things at times.

Lizzie was however mad at the mop head that had just gotten upset at Hope. Like he had that right. Hope sacrificed herself for all of them, most of all Landon and that's how he repays her? Lizzie was mad at Josie as well, for not doing anything to welcome Hope back, neither did anyone else really. It seemed as Lizzie was the happiest to have remembered Hope. Which was incredibly ironic considering their past relationship. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She was being ridiculous. This whole thing was frying her brain. She disliked caring so damn much about Hope. Yet, how could she not? The girl was obviously in pain and hadn't gotten a thanks for jumping into a pit that was hell. Of course Lizzie thought it was stupid as well and wanted to shake some sense into the morality hybrid. She had tried to when they were stuck in the game, but she was unsure if it had gotten through to Hope's stubborn head. She cared because Hope has been the only thing that has kept Lizzie grounded for a while now. It was rare to someone to be able to do that. But all Hope had to do was be with her or look at her and Lizzie immediately felt relaxed. 

Lizzie realised she had completely zoned out so she sighed and closed her book and pulled out her earphones. She thought she might head to bed, maybe that would take her mind off Hope. She prepared for bed and was soon in her pj's with no makeup on and her glasses (that no one had seen her in except Josie, she loathed them) resting on her face. She stifled a yawn and was about to head to bed when she felt how dry her mouth was. Ugh. Lizzie walked downstairs, knowing most of the students were cooped up in their rooms she felt free to look as she did when she entered the empty kitchen area. She grabbed a glass and filled it up with water before turning around and suddenly colliding with a body, the water almost spilled but the person caught it in their hand with inhuman reflexes. Lizzie looked up to find green eyes watching her. 

"Hope? What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked. 

Hope shrugged, holding the glass of water back to Lizzie who took it, almost purposefully making sure their fingertips brushed. "I was around." She said simply. 

Lizzie searched her eyes. She scolded herself then, realizing why she was here. Of course. "You're here to talk to Landon right?" Lizzie said, trying to keep jealousy out of her tone. 

Wait, jealousy? 

Hope bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Actually I came to check up on you. I know Landon isn't ready to talk yet, and honestly I don't know what I want there anymore." She admitted, much to Lizzie's utter surprise. 

"Huh. Okay." Lizzie said, trying to register it. Hope was here for her. And she didn't know what she wanted with her 'epic love' anymore. Okay. 

"Ehm, but either way I see you're doing fine." Hope's eyes looked Lizzie up and down making the blonde's ears heat up, Hope smiled, a teasing manner to it. "Glasses suit you, and so does the frozen t-shirt." Hope commented, looking at Lizzie intently. 

Lizzie desperately tried to keep herself from turning bright red and she glanced down at her stupid Elsa shirt. This was all Josie's fault, convincing her to get matching shirts, Josie had the Anna one of course. Lizzie nervously pulled her glasses back as they were about to fall off. "T-thanks. I guess. Whatever." Lizzie muttered, wanting a black hole to suck her up right there and then. Okay maybe that was wrongly phrased of her. 

"Are you blushing Saltzman?" Hope quipped, tilting her head to the side, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Lizzie was starting to panic. What was going on with her. It was Hope. She should have a witty remark ready or a snarky comment. But she felt embarrassed and way too excited about Hope's compliment about her glasses. "No. Shut up." Was all Lizzie had to offer, looking down at Hope with fake confidence. 

Hope laughed lightly and Lizzie bit the inside of her cheek to distract her from the pounding of her heart that she wished Hope hadn’t picked up on. Stupid super hearing. 

"I was actually heading to bed before you rudely walked into me, so." Lizzie said, wanting an out of this whole, thing. 

Lizzie noticed the way Hope's face fell and her playful demeanor vanished. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll get out of your hair." Hope said and started walking away.

No argument? No scolding Lizzie for actually being the one to almost spill water all over her? A pang of guilt hit Lizzie, clearly Hope wanted company and here she was driving her away. Lizzie placed her water away and gently wrapped her fingers around Hope's wrist, making her stop and turn around to face the blonde. "Hey, are you okay?" Lizzie asked, her voice soft. 

Hope glanced down at their hands, Lizzie had apparently intertwined their fingers and she was now on a new level of embarrassed. Yet when she pulled her hand back and let it drop to her side she couldn't help but catch something in Hope's eyes.

"I'm okay yeah. I just…" she trailed off, it was unlike Hope to appear so, nervous, "I needed to tell you something important." Hope finished, chancing a glance up to Lizzie's eyes. 

Lizzie stepped forward, making sure to leave at least some space between them. "Do you want to go to my room?" Lizzie wondered, thinking she might feel more comfortable with a closed door. 

Hope was about to reply when a sudden thunder roared above them. Lizzie jumped and in doing so stumbled clumsily right into Hope who was quick enough to steady her by placing both hands on her waist. Lizzie looked up and was merely a breath apart from Hope. Oh crap, oh no, no way. Lizzie leaned back but Hope didn't loosen her grip on her. 

"What was that?" Hope said, looking up and then back to Lizzie. 

"I don't know. But I have been feeling this, energy, all day." Lizzie confessed to Hope. 

Hope raised a brow. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Lizzie looked away, shaking her head. "Reasons." She whispered. 

"Such as?" Hope pressed. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and glared over at Hope. "You think we're bff's now that tell each other everything or what? Just leave it be Mikaelson." She snapped, stepping out of Hope's grasp and walking over to the kitchen sink to look out the window above it, mostly to distract her from seeing the look Hope was wearing. She sensed it was a bad one. 

A few beats of silence passed and Lizzie's guilt grew but her worry about the dark sky was taking over. 

"What kind of energy?" Hope spoke up. 

Lizzie dared to turn around, leaning her back against the counter. "Like something was off balance. Or is. I can still feel it. Even more now." She explained. 

Hope crossed her arms in front of her chest, her mind clearly working hard by the look of her eyebrows knotting together. Then, rain came, heavily. It was so powerful that it was starting to shatter the window. Lizzie frowned and looked back to it and her eyes widened as it suddenly shattered completely and Lizzie covered her face with her arms, bracing for the shards of glass that was about to hit her. But instead a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her down to the ground, the body shielding Lizzie's own completely. The wind slowed down and so did the rain, Lizzie opened her eyes and found Hope laying on top of her, she tried her best not to think about the way her body pressed into hers and the way Hope's now messy hair was falling around her face and how her warm breath hit Lizzie's lips, sending shivers down her arms. 

"Are you okay?" Hope asked, sounding out breath, her hand coming up to rest on the blonde's cheek. 

Lizzie swallowed down every sensation she was feeling in that moment. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good, thank you." Lizzie replied. 

Hope nodded, letting out a breath of relief. "We should go look for the others. Something is not right here." Hope declared, yet made no move to get up. 

"Right." Lizzie agreed, and waited for Hope to move but she was looking down at Lizzie in a peculiar way, her hand still on Lizzie's face. "Uhm, Hope?" Lizzie said. 

"Hm?" Hope hummed. 

Lizzie couldn't hold back a sly smile. "You do realise if we wanna go get help, we have to get up, right? But I get it if you wanna keep, hmm, topping me." Lizzie said, rather boldly so. But she couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the oh so scary Hope Mikaelson, that now had rose colored cheeks. A win for Lizzie. 

"I-I, yes you're correct." Hope stammered.

Hope quickly got up and brushed herself off before pulling Lizzie up as well. Only when Hope turned her back to Lizzie did she see the two glass shards in her shoulder blades and splinter covering her hair. 

"Hope oh my god." Lizzie said. 

"What?" Hope asked over her shoulder, and then she winced. "Oh crap. Is it bad?" She asked. 

Lizzie made a grimace. "Well define bad, I mean--" 

"Lizzie." Hope warned. 

"Okay fine. It's not too bad but not too good either." Lizzie said. 

"Take them out." Hope said, or rather demanded. 

"Are you serious?" Lizzie said, exasperated. 

“I’ll heal remember?” Hope said, raising a brow. 

Lizzie groaned but stepped forward anyways and took a towel, wrapping it around her hand. “Okay, i’m going to count to three.” Lizzie said, earning a nod from the shorter girl. Lizzie steeled herself before, “One..” And she pulled out the first piece, cringing at the way Hope yelled. 

“Ow! Lizzie, you said you were counting to three!” She said, and Lizzie smiled guilty. 

“Sorry.” She murmured and before Hope could speak again she pulled out the other one quickly, making Hope growl and whirl around on Lizzie, her eyes now a bright intense yellow. “Okaaay, calm down wolfie.” Lizzie held both her hands up, “You asked me to remove them. I did.” The blonde pointed out. 

Hope narrowed her eyes at Lizzie but eventually backed away, closing her eyes for moment and when they opened they were green once again. “Sorry. It just hurt.” Hope muttered. 

Lizzie nodded and wiped away the blood that had gotten on her hands. “We better go get everyone else.” Lizzie said, sighing but just as the words left her mouth a lighting bolt crashed down right in between the two girls, Lizzie jumped back as well did Hope and they stared at each other and then at the large hole in the floor. 

“What the hell is going on.” Hope said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“What is happening you guys?” Josie asked, rushing inside, out of breath and soaked through the bone. 

“We have no idea.” Lizzie replied. 

And then came another rumble and all three girls shrieked as lighting started striking down all around them, all of them only barely managing to avoid being roasted. Soon every student was up and running, all panic stricken. Lizzie caught someone trying to get out of the school but the lighting was worse out there so she ran up, avoiding the fires that had formed where all the lighting bolts had struck and she pulled the boy away just in time. “Lizzie watch out!” Josie called out, and Lizzie stepped back before it could hit her. 

“We have to get to the basement!” Hope yelled. 

“The basement?” MG appeared beside her.

“Yes. We can take shelter there.” Hope explained, “It’s built to protect us from storms.” 

“Even not normal storms?” Landon asked, seemingly coming from nowhere. 

Hope glanced over to him and Lizzie watched their interaction carefully, Landon still looked upset but gave Hope a small smile either way and Hope nodded his way. Lizzie clenched her jaw tightly. Something bubbling up her chest. But she also noticed how Joise looked away, her eyes conveying how she was feeling about Landon right now. Lizzie came up beside her, gently taking her hand and giving it a supporting squeeze. Josie met her eyes and gave her a kind smile. The rumbling intistified but the lighting had cooled down. Hope flicked her eyes from Landon to Lizzie. “I don’t know if it will. But it’s better than staying up here and waiting to be fried.” Hope said to everyone in the room. 

“Then lead the way Mikaelson.” Lizzie said, her cold demeanour back in place. It’s like Lizzie could only be two ways with Hope, when she let her guard down and was vulabarle it got too much for Lizzie and when she shut herself off she felt guilty for being mean to the girl. She couldn’t win with Hope.

Hope gave her a confused look but agreed. “Hey! Everyone follow me, i’ll get us out of this.” Hope called out to all the students that were catching their breaths and murmuring about what was going on but they all obliged Hope and she started leading the way. They all hurried through the halls and Lizzie and Josie were glued to each other’s side right behind Hope and the others, Hope glanced behind her and caught Lizzie’s gaze that had already been on the other girl for some time. Embarrassed she got caught staring Lizzie averted her gaze to her twin that was looking at her with a frown. 

“What?” Lizzie asked. 

“What were you and Hope doing together in the kitchen?” Josie wondered. 

Lizzie sucked in her lower lip between her teeth. “She came to see me, wanted to check up on me apparently.” She said. 

Josie’s face gave an expression of surprise. “Are you guys like, friends?” 

Lizzie shrugged. “Yeah, i think so.”

“Things have really changed around here.” Josie whispered, looking to Landon with a longing gaze. 

Lizzie bumped her shoulder with Josie’s, bringing back her attention to her. “Hey, he doesn’t realize what he’s missing out on. You’re amazing Jo, you’ll find someone one day.” Lizzie said, earning a smile from Josie. 

“Thank you Liz.” 

"Anytime.” Lizzie grinned. 

Josie’s eyes moved to Hope who was taking charge as well as she always did. “Have you talked to Sebastian?” 

Lizzie huffed. “No. I don’t know what i thought, as much as he looks good i just don’t see it working out.” 

“Really?” Josie questioned, “You were so into him before.” 

Lizzie sighed. “Yeah. Let’s just say i remembered something that has messed with my brain.” Lizzie had never admitted it, but when Hope was erased from her memories she felt something missing, because before she took a plunge into Malivore Lizzie had already started to think more and more of Hope. So when she remembered, she also remembered her own feelings for the girl. 

Josie looked at her worriedly, then she glanced over to Hope and then back to Lizzie. “No way.” She breathed out. 

Lizzie frowned. “Hm?”

“You like her don’t you? That’s why you’ve been so absent minded since you got the memories of her back!” Josie exclaimed, way too loudly, Lizzie clasped her hand over the brunette’s mouth. Maybe she shouldn’t have given it away so easy. 

“Shh!” Lizzie hushed her. 

Josie pried her hand away and laughed, Lizzie actually found that nice. She hadn’t heard Josei laugh since Landon. “I can’t believe we’ve both crushed on her. Or well i guess you are crushing now.” Josie giggled. 

Now Lizzie was just annoyed. “I do not have a crush. Shut up.” She denied. 

“Hey, your secret is safe with me.” Josie replied, winking. 

Abruptly the ground shook and the rumbling intisfied and Lizzie steadied herself on Josie. 

Hope spinned around and her eyes were wide. “We have to hurry up!” She shouted. 

But it was too late, lighting hit and the group had to split into two. Lizzie sought out Hope’s gaze and Hope met her eyes. A fire was starting between them and Lizzie’s group was stuck on the other side. “There’s another safe room on the other end of school!” Kaleb declared, “You guys go to the basement. I’ll lead everyone else to the other room.” He told Hope over the flames.. She nodded firmly. 

Lizzie didn’t want to split from Hope but Kaleb started leading them away and Josie was holding onto her. She casted a look to Hope and the older girl smiled encouragingly. But they didn’t get the chance to leave each other because now lighting hit all over the place, making everyone yell in terror and run around wildly to avoid getting hit. More fires started because of it. “New plan, we all run away and try to stay alive!” MG called out and no one argued with that and everyone split off into different directions. Lizzie took notice of how Landon grabbed Hope’s hand and said something, Hope whispered something in his ear and he looked reluctant but left, leading some people away. 

“Lizzie, Joise!” Hope cried out and the twins had to let each other go as a bolt came right between them. 

“Josie!” Lizzie reached for her sister but Josie shook her head. 

“It’s okay. Go find somewhere safe, i’ll do the same, okay?” Josie said, backing up. 

Lizzie wanted to fight her but she knew the fire was to big between them to get ot her. 

“Okay. Don’t die on me Josie.” Lizzie demanded.

Josie nodded before running off. It left Lizzie standing with Hope. Only Hope was also on the other side of a fire. She was basically stranded. “Go to the basement Hope. I’ll be fine.” Lizzie told her. 

Hope scoffed. “No way.” She said stubbornly. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Could you for once lay down the hero act?” 

Hope gave her a disapproving look. “I’m not doing a hero act Lizzie. I won’t leave you because you’re my friend and i happen to like you alive.”

Lizzie was caught off guard by Hope’s sentiment and regarded Hope, like she was searching for a lie. “I’ll jump to you.” Lizzie proposed. 

Hope looked doubtful but nodded in agreement after a few beats. “Okay.”

Lizzie swallowed her nerves down as Hope stretched her arms out, ready to catch her. Lizzie locked eyes with the tribrid and she had never trusted anyone more. Lizzie took charge and flung herself up and soared over the fire, it looked as she was about to make it but she slowed down in the last second and almost dropped down into it but Hope caught her hands just in time and pulled her to her embrace. Lizzie crashed into her, holding Hope tightly around her waist. “We have to move.” Hope told her, her hands resting on the back of Lizzie’s head. 

Lizzie pulled apart from her. “Let’s go.” 

Hope’s fingers threaded with Lizzie’s as the two started running and the blonde fought back a smile. Hope led the way, rounding a corner and Lizzie spotted a door that most likely lead to the basement Hope talked about. She had no idea they had a shelter basement in school. Her dad could have informed them about that a while ago perhaps. Of course Hope knew though. A twinge of jealousy was still there for the relationship Hope had with her dad, but then she reminded herself of what the girl had gone through with her parents and it faded quickly. If her dad could help Hope in any way Lizzie was glad for it. God, she’s truly done a 180 for her feelings about Hope. She was totally crushing on her. Which means the twintuation must be working very well. A flash appeared in front of Lizzie’s eyes and she stumbled back, falling on her back with a loud thud. Right she was running for her life, this crush was getting out of hand. “Ow.” She muttered, her hand coming up to her forehead. 

“Lizzie! Are you okay?” A worried Hope kneeled down beside her, placing her hand on top of Lizzie’s stomach and it was like Hope had siphoned her because a warmth spread over the spot. 

“Peachy.” Lizzie wheezed. 

Hope took her hand and pulled the blonde up but when Lizzie tried placing her foot on the floor she winced and put it back up, balancing on one leg whilst holding onto Hope’s shoulder. 

“You’re hurt.” Hope noted.

They were a few meters from the door and soon the bolt that had hit down was going to make more fire spread so Lizzie made eye contact with Hope. “Leave me you idiot.” Lizzie tried.

Hope ignored her and Lizzie was unprepared for Hope to grab her and force her to put her arm around Hope's shoulder and the two trudged on, Lizzie limping but manangin due to Hope carrying most of her weight. They arrived at the door just as the flames rose and both girls hurried inside, closing the door and somehow stumbled down the stairs and made it to the room and Hope pulled in the large metal door and locked it. Both girls let out a long breath of relief. Lizzie grimaced due to the pain and leaned her back against the grey walls, Hope turned to her and clicked on the lights before joining her on the cold floor, not leaving any space between them. 

"Well this is not what I expected when I came over here." Hope said, the back of her head hitting the wall, she looked tired Lizzie noted. 

"It's the salvatore school, I'd be more surprised if nothing happened around here." Lizzie answered, her lips pulling into a smile. 

"That is very true. I guess after being gone for awhile I'm not used to working with everyone anymore." Hope admitted. 

Lizzie's hand moved to rest atop of Hope's knee unintentionally. Lizzie's cheeks tinged in pink but she let her hand stay since Hope made no objections to it. "It sucked, you know?" Lizzie said, her head turning to Hope who was already watching her. 

"What did?" Hope said, her tone low. 

"Not having you here." Lizzie answered, and she caught herself, that sounded way too sentimental for it to come from her to Hope. She smiled though, brightly and the corner of her eyes crinkled. "For everyone, of course." Lizzie added anyways. It was all too much for Lizzie to be here, stuck in a room with only Hope. It felt like every emotion she had been feeling all day was heightened and her thoughts were loud in her head. Her eyes surveyed every part of Hope, from her eyes that always seemed to pull her in, to her beautiful smile and her tiny freckles that covered her nose and could only be seen if one looked closely. 

"I'm not sure about that." Hope spoke, bringing Lizzie back from her spiral. 

"I thought we went over this already." Lizzie said, "No one is better off without you. Stop thinking you don't matter Hope, if it wasn't for you I would have died like ten times already. And so would Josie, Rafael would still be a wolf, dad wouldn't have his favorite partner in crime, and also we would all be done for had you not jumped into malivoire." 

Hope's eyes were watering and Lizzie panicked slightly, thinking she said something wrong. 

"Thank you Lizzie. For everything. For remembering me and hanging out with me. The last couple of days I've felt pretty useless to everyone. So as weird as it is I'm glad you and I always seem to end up in a life or death situation." Hope said honestly, finding Lizzie's gaze.

Lizzie squeezed Hope's knee gently. "Me too." She agreed, smiling. Hope's eyes dropped to Lizzie's lips but just as fast they came back to lock onto Lizzie's eyes and she smiled warmly at her. A smile Lizzie doesn't think she's ever seen before on Hope. At least not directed to her. 

Lizzie's breath caught in her throat when Hope's hand came up to her cheek without a warning and she carefully moved Lizzie's glasses as they were starting to fall to her nose. She didn't register the way Hope bit the corner of her lip because a realization hit her. "Oh no." She uttered, horrified. 

Hope frowned. "What is it?" 

Lizzie ran a hand through her hair, groaning. "The whole school saw me in glasses! And in this stupid Frozen shirt! I am ready to die now." Lizzie went on, very dramatically so. This earned a loud laugh from Hope and Lizzie was not amused by it. "You're so rude Mikaelson. My whole life is over." 

Hope gave her an incredulous look. "Oh be quiet Liz, you almost died by being struck by lightning tonight. I think the school seeing you in glasses and an Disney shirt isn't the worst thing. Plus you look beautiful no matter what you wear." 

Hope looked as surprised as Lizzie felt. Clearly she had not thought that through judging by the flush that came up Hope's cheeks. "Who knew you were such a sweet talker." Lizzie commented, trying to calm her heart that she swore was about to rip through her chest. 

A shy smile made its way onto Hope’s lips and Lizzie could feel something shift between them. The atmosphere changing to a different one. Like there was something electric in the air. Okay well except the obvious thunderstorm still raging above them. But tis was something else and Lizzie was sure Hope could feel it as well. “Are you okay?” Hope asked, breaking the tense silence. 

Lizzie nodded. “Yeah why?” 

Hope leaned closer, surveying Lizzie with her eyes. “Your heartbeat. It’s going very fast.” 

Lizzie truly hated that advantaged she had. “We did just run for our lives.” Lizzie suggested. 

“Hm.” Hope hummed quietly. 

Lizzie wanted Hope to stop looking at her like that, it wasn’t a look Lizzie was accustomed with. How could it change so quickly? How could Lizzie feel so strongly for this girl that she had forgot for months and barely spoken to through the years. How could she have such intense feelings for Hope. She didn’t want them. She didn’t need them. Because it wasn’t right. Lizzie wasn’t supposed to like her. She wasn’t supposed to care for her so much. Hope was well, Hope. And Lizzie was the crazy one, unhinged, not at all as strong as the other girl. She doesn’t want to be another problem for someone, again. 

A thought occurred to Lizzie. “Why did you come over here? You said you wanted to tell me something important?” 

That got Hope to lean back so Lizzie could finally breathe evenly again. “It can wait.” 

Lizzie raised both her eyebrows in question. “We could die in here you know. Now is as good as any time to talk.” 

Hope blinked slowly, her hands twisting together nervously. 

“Hey, it’s me. You can tell me whatever you feel, Hope. I’m not going anywhere.” Lizzie said earnestly, her hand wrapping around Hope’s to stop her movements. Hope looked upward, eyes meeting Lizzie’s. 

“I don’t want to be with Landon anymore.” Hope said, “I don’t know where it happened, where i noticed that i had feelings for, someone else, and that person has been there for me. And i think i’ve pushed down my feeling for so long that i even forgot i had them.” Hope spoke, Lizzie’s heart was sinking in her chest. Of course Hope had feelings for someone and they most likely liked her back. It could be Rafael, or that quarterback guy. If it wasn’t Landon there would always be someone else. 

“What are you going to do about that?” Lizzie asked, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. For this exact reason is why Lizzie can’t catch feelings for anyone. It always end badly. WIth her getting her heart stomped on. But she could at least understand Hope, seeing as they were frenemies just a few days ago so she could never expect her to feel anything for Lizzie romantically. 

“I’m telling her.” Hope answered after a long moment. 

Her? Lizzie’s mind went to Josie, or maybe that Maya girl. The thought of Josie and Hope always made Lizzie fume. In the world where Hope didn’t know them and she had flirted with her sister Lizzie had felt an unexplainable rage. Now she understood why. jealousy really wasn't a good look on her. 

“That’s great Hope. When?” Lizzie continued acting as if she was glad for her friend when really she would rather run up and get hit by lighting. Would be more pleasant than this conversation. 

Hope had the audacity to laugh right in front of her. Lizzie’s stomach churned and she really, really, really, had the worst crush ever. Worse than liking someone she thought she made up in her mind. Hope collected herself and Lizzie gave her a ‘well?’ look and the other girl looked nervous once again, taking a breath and then. “I’m telling her right now.” Hope whispered and had Lizzie not sat so close to her she wouldn’t have caught it. 

Lizzie’s mind spinned and she was to comprehend what Hope had just said. 

“But how? It’s only me here?” Lizzie replied, and yes somewhere in her head she knew what Hope had meant. But she didn’t dare to believe it. The thought of it made Lizzie’s head jump a beat. She wasn’t sure she could handle it. 

Hope rolled her eyes but she was smiling, even though her eyes were slightly panic stricken. 

“I like you Lizzie.”

And from nowhere the lights went out, darkening the whole room. 

“I think that’s a bad sign.” Was all Lizzie could say, still in shock.


	2. I'm all in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie faces her fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea where I was going with this, hope it's okay though. Thanks for the nice comments, I appreciate it.

Lizzie couldn't decide if she was trapped in a nightmare or a daydream. On one hand a complete darkness was surrounding her and she didn't know if her sister was okay or any of her friends for that matter and she had no idea as to what was causing this storm that seemed intent on killing everyone. But on the other hand Hope was right beside her. And even in the dark Lizzie could feel her eyes settled on her and the girl might just have confessed to liking Lizzie. Which the blonde could barley process. Hope actually liked her. And it was scary. More scary than being close to actual death. A bit dramatic, yes, but it was completely justified. 

The silence was tense as was the air. Lizzie could almost touch the tension that was swirling around the pair. And Lizzie wanted to touch it and break it. She wanted to lean forward and just let her actions speak for her instead of trying articulate how she was feeling about the other girl. She didn't even have the words for it. Only today has she felt it more intensely than ever before. And she was already way too stressed about it. She was obviously delighted about the words that had just left Hope's mouth but she was anxious, her hands were shaking and she felt as though a lump was forming in her throat. She knew Hope was waiting for her to speak up. But Lizzie had lost all words. 

Lizzie felt Hope's hand slide out from her hand and heard her stand up, leaving the blonde's hand cold and empty. She had been quiet for too long and Hope was probably thinking just as much as Lizzie, and it was most likely nothing good. "There should be some flashlights around here." Hope spoke into the dark and Lizzie caught the slight waiver of her voice. 

Lizzie remained on the cold floor, missing the warmth Hope's body had given her. "How are you supposed to find them?" Lizzie managed to ask. 

"I can see in the dark." Hope replied in a monotone voice. 

Lizzie bit her lip. That also meant she could still see Lizzie. "Right." Lizzie murmured. It wasn't just tense anymore, it was getting awkward. Lizzie should be confessing her feelings for Hope like yesterday already but it was as if something was holding her back, trying to ground her. 

Lizzie listened as Hope shuffled around the room for a while and she was growing more anxious by the second. Her mind trying to think of something valuable to say to her. Lizzie picked up on the fact that Hope had stopped moving around and she carefully got up from the floor. Looking around in the dark she could make out a silhouette in the corner of her eyes standing by the door. "Hope?" Lizzie said, feeling her way forward to the other girl, limping slightly. 

Lizzie reached her hand out. "Hope, are you okay?" 

She heard Hope's breaths, they weren't steady. "I'm fine Lizzie." Hope replied, but her voice was betraying her words, Lizzie frowned deeply when she felt Hope shove her hand away. 

"Hey. Tell me what's wrong?" Lizzie asked cautiously, taking a step forward. 

"Don't." Hope warned and Lizzie felt the palm of her hand on her shoulder, keeping Lizzie at bay. 

Lizzie's own hand came around Hope's. "It's okay." Lizzie whispered, something clicked in her head. Hope was stuck in a small space and it was just as dark as Malivore probably had been. 

"It's not," Hope let out a sob and Lizzie's chest tightened, "I can't be stuck here. I can't be here. I can't be alone again." 

Lizzie has had her fair share of anxiety attacks and lately it's been Hope that has been by her side. Sensing something coming she calmed Lizzie down. It was time for Lizzie to return the favor. 

"Hope. You are not alone, I'm right here. No matter what. I'm here." Lizzie said firmly. 

She heard Hope's silent crying. "No. No. It's not real. Nothing is." Hope said desperately. 

Lizzie was starting to think Hope had been transported right back into a memory of her time in malivore. "I'm real. I'm as real as can be. You're okay." Lizzie stepped closer so there was now no space between them. 

"I don't want to be forgotten." Hope whimpered and Lizzie could almost physically feel her heart break into pieces for the girl.

"Hey." Lizzie said, reaching out and touching Hope's cheek, "No one will forget you. It isn't possible to forget you Hope, even when I didn't know you existed I always had this following sense, that someone was missing from my life. You are the most extraordinary person. I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." 

Hope was still crying and Lizzie wasn't sure what she could do to help her. The blonde took Hope's hand and guided it up to Lizzie's chest, placing her palm there. She heard Hope's breaths slow down. 

"Do you feel that? It's my heartbeat. Listen to it, feel it under your hand. Steady and beating. I'm real. I'm right here. You're okay." Lizzie whispered gently. 

Soon enough Hope's breathing was back to normal and her crying had stopped. They stood closely, Lizzie embracing Hope while her hand still rested on her chest. Lizzie let out a shaky breath as she felt Hope rest her forehead on Lizzie's own. It was quiet for minutes at least. Both too caught up in each other. Lizzie was jealous that Hope could see her, she desperately wanted to look into her eyes, to assure her that everything was okay. Or that it was going to be. Eventually. 

Lizzie could feel Hope inching closer until the tip of her nose brush Lizzie's own. And the blonde's heart was beating a thousand times faster than it ever had before. But then once again the thunder grew louder and it made Lizzie jump back startled, holding back a wince from the pain that shot up her ankle. 

The moment was over and Lizzie cleared her throat. 

"We have to find out what is causing this." Lizzie said. 

"Yeah. I know." Hope replied and shuffled around and soon light shined right onto Lizzie's face. 

"Jeez, thanks." Lizzie scolded her, holding a hand up to shield her eyes. 

"Sorry." Hope said, but when Lizzie found her eyes she didn't look very sorry. 

Lizzie sensed that the two just took two step backwards again. Because everytime Lizzie thinks she's ready to admit to herself that she wants Hope something stops her. And maybe it was all signs from the universe that she shouldn't let herself fall into Hope completely. Maybe she could just remain her friend. Though she had a problem with that plan, Hope had already taken the step to say that she wanted more. And Lizzie did too. But it was complicated. Lizzie wasn't what Hope deserved. I'm reality Lizzie didn't think anyone deserved Hope because she was this amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl. That pushed people away when it got too much but really she needed people to be with her. By her side when she needed them. What if it doesn't work between them and one day Hope will need Lizzie, but won't be able to call her or lean on her because it's awkward? There was too much that could wrong. 

"The energy you have been feeling, where do you feel it?" Hope's voice brought Lizzie back to the present. 

"My chest. My head. Everywhere really. At first it was just a sense of something being off, but as the day passed it grew into worry, anxiety and most of all fear." Lizzie explained, limping around the room while moving her hands and Hope followed her with the light of the flashlight, "And then it became clear when the rain started and the storm made me feel almost electric." 

Hope studied her. "Do you think it's magic?" 

Lizzie halted, meeting Hope's eyes once again. "Most likely. It might be someone causing it, another witch." Lizzie pondered. 

"It could be another monster." Hope added. 

"Yeah. But why would I only feel it?" Lizzie frowned, head starting to spin. 

"I don't know. It sure is a mystery and it won't be solved by staying here." Hope sighed. 

Lizzie nodded in agreement then suddenly lost her balance, she felt Hope catch her quickly. "My foot." Lizzie groaned, looking up at Hope who was holding her. 

Hope looked at her with deep concern. "You shouldn't be on your feet." 

Before Lizzie could protest Hope helped her over to a wall and the blonde sat in the floor, leaning her backs against it. "Thanks." Lizzie said, smiling over at Hope who placed herself beside her. 

Hope gave her a weak smile back. "I should go out there. Find out what is happening." 

Lizzie shook her head. "No. It's dangerous, the school is probably still under attack." 

"I can't just sit here. I have to help the others and track down this possible monster." Hope insisted. 

Lizzie's hand grabbed Hope's. "Don't leave me Hope." 

Lizzie's heart sank when Hope immediately pulled her hand back, her eyes averting to the floor. "You're safer here." Hope whispered. 

Lizzie felt incredibly bad. Like she owed Hope an explanation as to why she hadn't even addressed her confession just minutes ago. 

"Hope I--" 

Hope abruptly stood up, glancing down at Lizzie, hurt evident in her eyes. "It's okay Lizzie. You don't have to explain to me. I get it, okay?" She snapped. 

"I don't think you do." Lizzie replied, staring up at the tribid. "We can talk about it." 

Hope scoffed. "I don't think I want to know what you have to say. Either way i'm wasting time, I have to leave." 

Lizzie struggled but she managed to stand up, leaning on her good foot. "Like hell I'm letting you go face another monster on your own. Let me help you." Lizzie said. 

"You can barely stand Liz. Sit down." Hope replied, looking over at her. 

"No. You think I don't know what you're doing? You are yet again pushing and pushing me away. Like you do when you feel too much, when you get too frustrated or you care too much you push. But guess what Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I am not someone you can push around. You are not getting rid of me, and I'm sticking with you, till the bitter end." Lizzie spoke, her frustration for Hope growing in her chest. 

Lizzie couldn't read Hope as their gaze held for what felt as minutes, both girls intensely searching the others eyes. Until Hope moved her hands and muttered what sounded like a spell under her breath and Lizzie yelped as she felt her ankle pull its bones back together. "Warn a girl first Mikaelson!" Lizzie complained, but let her foot down and it was like nothing had ever happened. "You could have done that a while ago you know." Lizzie muttered. 

"You're welcome. Now let's go save day Saltzman." Hope said confidently, flashing one of her signature smirks, making Lizzie's heart soar. 

"Let's." Lizzie sighed and the pair headed back. 

Once they made sure there was no evident danger they walked through the now empty and slightly burnt salvatore school until they reached the exit and walked outside. It was still raining and the sky very dark. Lizzie could feel a tug on her chest and a piercing sound in her head. "Follow me." Lizzie ordered Hope who did as told. 

They were moving through the woods, rain falling aggressively around them and soaking them completely. Lizzie could barely make out the path in front of her but knew she was on the right path as the energy grew stronger and stronger. The fear Inside her was bubbling to the surface slowly but surely. It was taking over every part of her and it was getting too much. Lizzie had to stop for a moment, taking slow breaths to try and calm herself down. 

“Lizzie?” Hope said, hovering beside her. 

“It’s getting too strong.” Lizzie said, gritting her teeth together to hold back tears. She could only feel fear creeping up on her. From her head to her stomach. “Can’t you feel it?” Lizzie asked, looking to Hope despretaly. 

“No. And i don’t know why this is only affecting you.” Hope looked lost, Lizzie could practically see the gears turning in her head. 

“Let’s just keep going.” Lizzie said, trudging on even when every part of her told her to hide and seek cover. 

“Are you sure? I can go on without you if you can’t.” Hope offered. 

“I’m good.” Lizzie lied but Hope didn’t argue, probably knowing it never lead anywhere anyhow. 

Soon the two girls were where the storm was coming from, at least judging by the huge energy blast that was standing in the middle of the woods. They took cover behind a tree to not be spotted. Lizzie could make out a human figure and she glanced over to Hope. “Guess that’s our monster.” Hope muttered.

“Or witch.” Lizzie said. 

“Either way it wants to destroy everyone and everything in town.” Hope growled, eyes set on the monster/witch. She had her ‘i’m going to do something stupid’ look on so Lizzie held onto her waist just in case, this earned a intake of breath from Hope and Lizzie could see her chest rising and falling quickly. 

“We have to be smart about this.” Lizzie whispered into Hope’s ear. 

She heard Hope swallow. “I’m aware of that. What do you think i’d do?” 

“I don’t know, maybe risk your life and almost die again.” Lizzie quipped, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Hope turned her head so their face were close once more. Lizzie really wanted to kiss her, even though she wore an angry scowl the blonde only wanted to lean forward and kiss her very kissable lips. But yet again a pull in her chest made her lean back. “Well, do you have a plan?” Hope said, her demeanor changing. 

“Not really.” Lizzie grimaced, “But we can’t just attack.” She reasoned. 

Hope’s gaze moved to the person. “Or maybe that’s exactly what we’re supposed to do.” 

Lizzie shook her head but Hope pulled herself from Lizzie’s grip with ease. “Hope! Don’t!” Lizzie called after her, her fear growing so much that she couldn’t hold herself up anymore, she fell to the ground and rubbed her temple, the piercing sound worse that ever. She closed her eyes. Trying to get herself together. 

Lizzie’s eyes flew open when she heard Hope yell and she saw her flying in the air, landing harshly on her back. Lizzie made eye contact with the person that was causing all of this, it was a woman but her face wasn't right, it looked like she had been melted almost. And it was like her dark eyes could make Lizzie crumble in fear. 

That's it. 

A switch clicked in her head. It feeds on fear. It can sense fear and collect it, making energy. Lizzie had been feeling it all day. Her fear of losing Hope. Her fear of letting it all in. It must know her deepest darkest fears. As well as others fears. Everyone around town feared something. Even Hope. But Lizzie she was almost always afraid of something happening to ruin everything. Her mind racing with possibilities of everything going wrong. Lizzie got up, gathering her strength and she started toward the monster. It looked at her with delight almost. Like It was waiting to get more fear from Lizzie. But Lizzie pushed everything away, she fought the thoughts in her head, she pushed down the dread creeping up on her. 

"I'm not afraid." She said firmly, staring at the monster. 

The monster started looking more and more unsure, starting to back up. "I'm not afraid of anything." Lizzie continued, stopping a few feet away from it.

"Lizzie! What are you doing?" Hope called out, on her feet again and the monster suddenly smiled wickedly and threw a bolt right into Lizzie, sending her back. 

Lizzie groaned and squirmed on the ground, her body aching. Hope appeared above her, looking panicked. "Lizzie." Hope whispered, tears in her eyes. 

Lizzie coughed. "Fear. It feeds on fear." She managed. 

Hope looked confused. "It gets energy from fear?" She questioned. 

"Yes." Lizzie breathed out. 

Hope's jaw clenched and she stood, turning to the monster. "I'm not afraid of you!" She yelled, but the monster only stood, drawing more energy. 

"You have to feel it." Lizzie said, managing to sit up even though her lungs burned. 

Hope's eyes locked with Lizzie's. "I can't stop feeling it. I can't stop feeling fear of you dying or you not liking me the way I do. I feel it. And I can't stop it." Hope admitted desperately.

Lizzie pushed herself up, Hope grabbing her hand to help. "I have been afraid for so long. Of not having you in my life again. Of telling you the truth. Because of all the things that could go wrong and that I'm not good enough for you. But if we want to save everyone, including ourselves, I have to come to terms with what I feel and I have to take a leap of faith. I can't be afraid anymore, I won't be." Lizzie said, Hope looked deeply into her eyes. 

And Lizzie let herself feel it. 

The blonde let her arms come around Hope's waist and her face drew nearer to her own, for a short moment Lizzie took Hope's face in. Bathing in the beauty of the person standing in front of her, it was still raining so her face was wet, the water fell over her face like a stunning waterfall. Hope's eyes closed, and so did Lizzie's, she tilted her head before she leaned down and captured Hope's lips with her own. Lizzie's fears melted off her shoulders and in that second, in that fragment of time, all of her troubles faded away. Hope's lips were soft and wet from the rain. Hope's hands came up to rest on Lizzie's hips, flushing their bodies together. Lizzie breathed in everything that was Hope. She tried to calm her racing heartbeat but it was pointless, she could feel herself sinking into the kiss, deeper and deeper.

Once Lizzie pulled back she was breathless. She kept her eyes shut for a beat. Her lips tingling with the sensation of Hope's lips. She fluttered her eyes open and was met by green eyes looking at her in awe. Neither had the chance to say anything as the monster yelled miserably behind them. Hope turned around, her body shielding Lizzie's. 

"No!" It yelled, the energy fading slowly and the raining abruptly stopping, the darkness above them was replaced by the bright sky, and the sun was just rising. But the monster still had the lighting. 

"It can still get others fears." Lizzie said, "We have to kill it now while it is weak." 

"Agreed." And before Lizzie could grab her, Hope marched right up to it and said a spell, shooting it to the monster that was sent flying, until it crashed into a tree and went up in smoke. 

"Lizzie! Hope!" 

Lizzie turned around to see Josie and the others, she let out a breath of relief and embraced her sister who ran up into her arms. "Thank god." Lizzie said, pulling away, smiling at her twin. 

Josie gave her a comforting smile back. "I'm glad you're both okay." 

Hope came up beside Lizzie and the blonde's face heated up just from feeling the brush of Hope's arm against hers. "It's dead." Hope declared. 

"What did we miss?" Landon spoke up, coming up beside Josie. Lizzie fought the urge to roll her eyes 

"Everything." Lizzie crossed her arms. 

Landon looked confused, but then turned his focus to Hope. "What kind of monster was that?" He asked. 

Hope shrugged a shoulder. "It fed on fear. I've never heard of anything like it. But I'll run it by Dr.Saltzman." 

Landon nodded. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Thanks to Lizzie." Hope said glancing over to the blonde who was staring down Landon. 

"That's fantastic!" Josie exclaimed way too loudly, "We should leave. Get back to school and do a damage control. You guys can catch up later." Josie continued, winking at Lizzie. 

"Okay?" Landon said, giving the two girls one last glance before following the other students. 

Josie waved at her sister and Hope. "Ser you guys later." She grinned at them before dispersing into the forest with the others. 

Lizzie and Hope stood in silence, neither really knowing what to say. 

"So--" 

"I--" 

They laugh awkwardly. "Are you hungry?" Lizzie asked instead. 

"After this night? You bet." Hope answered. 

"Come on." Lizzie held her hand out, naturally Hope took it, interlacing their fingers. 

Lizzie had lead the way to the mystic falls grill. She ordered waffles for both girls and two coffees. As they waited for their food Lizzie was watching Hope. The sun had set and was hitting her eyes perfectly. Lizzie could still feel the after effects of having kissed Hope. She could barely believe it was real. Where they would go from here Lizzie wasn't sure. All she really knew was that she would kiss Hope a millions times again of she'd let her. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Hope asked, still focused on the window. 

Lizzie blushed a deep red. "Yeah, beauty." Lizzie somehow managed to get out in a flirty tone. 

Hope brought her attention to Lizzie, a cocky smile on her lips, but the blonde saw the red that covered her cheeks as well. "Smooth." She said. 

Lizzie leaned forward, bumping her foot with Hope's leg. "I know." Lizzie murmured, intentionally looking down at Hope's lips. 

Hope raised a brow. "Aren't you confident?" 

Lizzie shrugged carelessly. "If you got it, you got It." Lizzie grinned, feeling Hope's leg move against her foot, making her heart skip. By the way Hope's lips curled into a smirk she had probably caught it. 

The food came in, interrupting the moment but the pair eagerly started eating. Before the waitress left she gave Lizzie a look and it made the blonde look at herself. "I'm wearing my pajamas still." Lizzie realized, staring at Hope who was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. 

"Oh you think it's funny? Why didn't you remind me! I'm literally in public in pajamas." Lizzie groaned. 

Hope let her laugh fall from her lips and even though Lizzie wanted to be mad she smiled, because making Hope laugh was the best thing ever. 

"Sorry. But like I said before, you look great." Hope reminded her. 

"You know what, you're right." Lizzie agreed, "I can rock anything." She stated, taking a bite of her waffle. 

Hope smiled warmly at her. "You're really adorable." 

Lizzie almost choked on her waffle. "Now you've crossed a line Mikealson." 

"What? You are!" Hope laughed as Lizzie threw a napkin on her face. 

"You're insufferable Hope." 

Hope leaned forward suddenly, quickly stealing a short kiss from Lizzie's lips. The blonde could taste the sweetness of them from the syrup. Lizzie stared at Hope as she leaned back and seemed to have realized what she had done by the way her facial expression turned into a panicked one. 

"I'm sorry. Oh god." She said, blushing hard. And as much as Lizzie was loving the sight of it she reached her hand out, placing it atop of Hope's own. 

"Hope. You can do that whenever you want to. Like for real." Lizzie said, rubbing her hand gently with her thumb. 

Hope met her eyes, looking at her with a careful expression. "Really?" 

Lizzie nodded and to show she was being serious she leaned over the table, gently kissing Hope's lips and the other girl replied quickly, Lizzie let them linger for a beat before sitting back down. "Really." 

Hope was smiling from ear to ear. And even if things were unfinished with Landon or anyone else Lizzie could feel it in every part of her that Hope was it for her. And she would choose her. Lizzie's doubt was long gone. If something went wrong Lizzie wouldn't give up, she could stick with Hope for as long as she wanted her to. A week. A month. A year. Lizzie wanted Hope. And Hope wanted her back. There wasn't anymore fear. Because here in this booth she had never felt more safe with a person. 

"We're doing this." Hope said. 

Lizzie smiled. "I'm all in." 


End file.
